


see the sunrise and your sins (just me and you)

by twosetmeridian



Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [8]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: (insert lenny face), All I'm saying is, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, I Tried, M/M, Romance, first time i tried writing nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: when eddy comes for him, it's late at night. the whole world is asleep, dead to the knowledge that a wanted man has just scaled his way up brett's apartment building, has reached the windowsill of 23b without any apparent assistance, like a ghost.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560592
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	see the sunrise and your sins (just me and you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geert_Wim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/gifts).

> _→ criminal!eddy x artist!brett; late night visit_
> 
> title from _dusk till dawn_ by zayn ft. sia.
> 
>   
**[ crossposted from wattpad; published 11/5/2019 ] **

• • •

when eddy comes for him, it's late at night. the whole world is asleep, dead to the knowledge that a wanted man has just scaled his way up brett's apartment building, has reached the windowsill of 23b without any apparent assistance, like a ghost.

considering the circumstances, perhaps he is.

brett awakens to the soft _tap-tap-tap_ of finger against glass, and when he finally manages to wipe the sleep away from his eyes, he sees _him._ and his lungs suddenly refuse to take in air.

"eddy?" he breathes the name, a little afraid to speak it lest this is all just a torturous dream, but then the man by the window steps forward into the faint light of the streetlamps, and _there._ there is the man he loves. there is the man with blood on his hands just to keep brett safe.

"brett."

all at once, it becomes all too much. brett sways forward, helplessly drawn to eddy's presence, and eddy catches him, hands on both shoulders. they're warm. they're the first touch of _human_ brett's had in weeks, and it had been very easy to make that conscious choice.

it had to be eddy or no one at all.

brett's brain finally kicks into overdrive, and he glares at eddy: a poorly-made mask of annoyance to hide the growing worry in his stomach. "what the fuck are you doing here? they're going to—"

"i just wanted to see you," eddy retorts, lips pressed firm, determined. "know you're safe, after. after everything." he doesn't explain; he doesn't really need to. they both know what had happened all those weeks ago. what had forced them apart. "know that you're okay."

"i'm _not_ okay, you bastard." brett thumps him on the arm, not too hard but forceful all the same. "i miss you. fuck, i _miss_ you." he means to impress it into eddy's skin, eddy's very being: the weight of all this time spent alone. "i—i can't do this without you."

but eddy is just as obstinate, shaking his head vehemently at the words. "of course you can, brett; you're stronger than i am, you always have been, and i—"

"no, i _can't_," brett says decidedly, and then kisses him.

it's just as marvellous as the thousand other times they've done it: that afternoon after eddy had taught brett how to shoot a gun, that morning after brett had painted eddy for the very first time, the day eddy had showed brett all of his scars, the day brett had told eddy he'd marry him if he'd asked, all those moments in the city streets and the nightclubs and the ordinary days in between, the fateful night of the murder.

suddenly, inexplicably—brett begins to weep.

"brett," eddy chokes, panicked, taking brett's face between his palms. "i'm so sorry, _god_, i'm—"

"i don't want your apologies," brett growls, cutting that down by the roots before it has the chance to grow, "nor do i need them. i just—just kiss me. please."

despite the anger, despite the hurt and the fury and the desperation simmering between them—all at the world; never at each other—when eddy kisses him again, he kisses him soft. gentle. rose petals on satin sheets.

brett doesn't want soft or gentle. he wants it fast and rough. he wants it to _hurt_, so he'll know this is real, that this spectre of eddy clinging to him like a drowning man is real.

he's had enough of mere fantasies.

and so he grinds his hips downwards, relishes the muffled groan that rumbles through eddy's throat, the hardness under those tight-fit jeans. brett spares a curious thought as to how eddy had managed to get to his window in those, but then the other man's crushing their bodies together—skin and blood and bone—and he's lost.

"_shit_." the word hisses through eddy's gritted teeth; brett takes this as a sign of victory. "brett, sweetheart, take it easy," comes the plea, but no, no—there is no time for taking things easy. another minute spent with brett is another minute eddy loses in his headstart against the police, and he's not risking his partner any more than he's already doing right now. they don't have_ time._

"no," brett declares, drunk on their mingling scents, the warmth of eddy's skin so close by, _within reach._ "want you. want you _now._"

they make quick work of stripping clothes off each other, brett readying himself open the moment eddy turns his back—so many tattoos, _god_, and brett's name is still the most treasured one of them all—but then the taller man grasps his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"shh," eddy soothes him, taking the bottle of lube from brett's slick fingers as he pushes him to the bed, pins him down. "let me. give me time. let me love you while i'm still here," he says, and that's entirely _unfair_.

(but he follows, of course he does. that's all brett's really good at, if he's being honest: following eddy chen to the ends of the earth and whatever comes after.)

eddy fucks like he fights—methodical, passionate, overwhelmingly focused. brett trembles at every touch, every press of his fingers, his tongue, even the heavy weight of his gaze. it's a tidal wave of sensation, and all he can really do is be swept along in its path.

_fuck_, but despite brett sighing pointedly and rolling his hips up in frustration, eddy won't go fast and rough. just as he's about to snap, eddy sinks his teeth into one sensitive nipple, twists his fingers around brett's cock: experienced, masterful. air jabs out of brett's lungs like a punch.

"is this what you want," eddy asks, breathless.

"more," brett whines, and knows his partner will obey.

eddy works him open, one and then two and then three calloused fingers, and then finally, _finally_, eddy sinks down inside him, heat sparking up brett's spine as the tight stretch widens, pain giving way to pleasure. they settle into a steady rhythm, pressing open-mouthed kisses to each other as the fire builds within them. brett gets noisier, as he usually does, and so eddy clamps his hand down over his lips. brett gets bolder, as he usually does, and so he sucks a finger into his reddened mouth, cheeks hollowing with the effort.

"_god_," eddy whispers, his eyes sparkling and wet and worshipful: poised at the altar of his lover's body. "_brett._"

and it hurts, really, seeing that look on his partner's face and knowing he won't be able to witness it again when the sun comes up. it's all brett can do not to cry, opting instead to meet his lover push for push, taking eddy deeper into the core of him. maybe if he succeeds, they'll never be able to pry eddy away from him again.

with one last, hard thrust, eddy comes, spilling into brett, a wretched animal sound caught in his throat. brett tumbles soon after, muffling his scream into eddy's palm.

his world realigns itself, in the aftermath. he breathes slow, deep, watches with hazy eyes as eddy moves, presses a gentle kiss on his inner thigh before he tucks his pants back up, slides down off the bed and onto the floor.

"I have to go," says eddy, but he doesn't move from where he kneels: a guardian in the dark, a knight at the foot of his king's bed. his gaze wanders, as if trying to memorize every last inch of this scene to revisit in the future.

_don't go_, brett wants to say, but it's a foolish request. he leaves the words at the pit of his stomach where they belong.

they look at each other in the lowlight, the few inches between their bodies seemingly vast canyons now that reality has begun to settle in. though they ache, they do not touch, lest they cannot stop themselves from separating when they need to.

in the distance, the sound of police sirens.

"i'll see you again soon," brett says. it's not really a question.

"you will. i know you will." eddy agrees. there is no other option, not for them.

neither say goodbye. eddy takes one lingering look at the man he's leaving behind, and then disappears into the night. there will be time in the morning to clean the evidence of their lovemaking off his body, so for now, brett buries his face in his hands and tries his best not to break.

(he barely manages not to.)


End file.
